


Open Dark

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drama, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Open Dark<br/>Author: Trialia<br/>Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)<br/>Rating: T<br/>Pairing(s): Kara/Kat<br/>Challenge: femslash100 #163: home<br/>Spoilers: N/A<br/>Summary: "Frak you."<br/>A/N: Don't ask me how this one came from the prompt given, but it did...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Open Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Open Dark  
> Author: Trialia  
> Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)  
> Rating: T  
> Pairing(s): Kara/Kat  
> Challenge: femslash100 #163: home  
> Spoilers: N/A  
> Summary: "Frak you."  
> A/N: Don't ask me how this one came from the prompt given, but it did...

Title: Open Dark  
Author: Trialia  
Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)  
Rating: T  
Pairing(s): Kara/Kat  
Challenge: femslash100 #163: home  
Spoilers: N/A  
Summary: "Frak you."  
A/N: Don't ask me how this one came from the prompt given, but it did...

x

"You don't even know _what_ you frakking want. You're a frakup, Starbuck, and you know it."

The tone of voice is harsh, but the words ring true in the ears of the person who's listening.

"Frak you," Kara hisses through her teeth in response.

He can hear the smirk in Kat's voice.

"Frak you too, Starbuck." She's almost laughing. “You're not –“ a pause for a breath, as hers is coming heavily in the heat of their argument, "my _type._" (Her emphasis on the last word.)

An angry sound from Kara's throat, and there is a rattling thud of metal against metal - he recognises the noise that the bank of lockers makes when something's thrown against them.

It takes him a second to realise they've stopped talking, and all he can hear is panting breaths.

_Oh, frak..._

"Literally," Hot Dog mutters a second later, safe from retribution outside the hatch, hoping fervently that neither of them knew he was there.

_Never saw _that_ coming._

_-fin_


End file.
